


Witness the Teacup Fracture

by elyador



Series: Eye of the Beholder [1]
Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Characters Watching, Characters Watching the Show, Characters watch the show, Characters watching Hannibal, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Watching the Show
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-10-08
Updated: 2017-01-08
Packaged: 2018-08-20 05:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 841
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8238319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elyador/pseuds/elyador
Summary: Part of my “Eye of the Beholder” series. The main cast of Hannibal are transported to a strange room where they watch the TV series. Secrets will finally be revealed and who knows what the consequences might be. This is set post Season 2 Episode 3, “Hassun”.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Part of my Eye of the Beholder series, where the characters watch, and hopefully learn from, their adventures. I’ve really enjoyed reading FanFics where the characters watch their show/film and thought I’d have ago. I’ll try really hard to complete this as there are quite a few where the writer loses inspiration part way through writing.  
> This is set after Season 2 Episode 3, “Hassun”; most people still think Will is guilty, will their minds be changed. (This was going to be after episode 6, “Futamono”, but I wanted Will to be completely innocent and people to think he was guilty and it means Beverly hasn’t died yet).  
> Unlike most others in this series, it is unclear how it is possible for the characters to be able to watch themselves please just accept this and move along.  
> I’m sorry if my characters come across a bit OOC, if anyone has any tips I would be very grateful.  
> There will be spoilers ahead as I will try to cover every episode.  
> Disclaimer: I do not own anything to do with Hannibal (although I have all the books, films and the TV series DVDs ;p); if I did there would definitely be a 4th series with more Murder Husbands. I have used the scripts posted by ‘livingdeadguy’ to help get some quotes right. I definitely recommend you have a look.

Ten comfortable looking chairs were set up pointing at a blank screen. In the space between were several figures lying unconscious. The lights flicked on and the group slowly stirred.

Hannibal was the first to awaken. He was displeased to find himself somewhere completely unknown to him and lying of the floor of said place. He was slightly appeased when he spotted his companions, including Will Graham. Acting quickly, whilst the others were still trying to orient themselves, Hannibal grabbed one person and pulled them almost into the shadows behind a seat.

Getting back to where he had awoken, Hannibal gave a quick check to Will to make sure he was all right.

**}~{**

Will was drowning. His safe stream had turned into turbulent river.  A new light shone, reflecting off the waves and calming them. Following the light to its source Will blinked awake to find himself not in his cell but in a completely unknown location.

He staggered up and backed up to rest against a wall. He frantically scanned the room and saw he had companions with him. The most put together was Hannibal, of course it was, who was making a show of helping Alana to her feet.

Not knowing where he was Will was afraid that he was having a hallucination. Though how could he see somewhere he had never been?

**}~{**

Jack slowly got up with Beverly, Brian and Jimmy. He saw Doctor Chilton struggling to find his feet and Hannibal calmly assisting Alana.

Freddie Lounds was searching herself to find anything amiss; she did not have anything but her clothing on her. No one had any belongings. As she used the closest chair to steady herself she saw Will in his jumpsuit propping himself up against the wall.

“What the hell are you doing out of prison?” she yelled, dismayed.

The room turned to look at Will, shock displayed on almost every face. Hannibal steadily approached the shuddering man. Will’s eyes had closed again and he was shaking his head, trying to work out if what he was seeing was real.

“Will? Will, it’s alright. We are all here with you.”

Hannibal drew him into his arms, one hand at the back of his neck to act as an anchor. Will slowly stopped and pulled back. Blinking his eyes up to Hannibal’s face he shared a minuscule smile as he took a step back and turned to face everyone again and look about the room properly.

“This is real, isn’t it?”

“Yes, Will, it is.”

**}~{**

“Why is a murderer in here with us?”

“I’ve never killed anyone, except Hobbs.” Will defended himself against Freddie.

“You mean two Hobbs’, you killed Abigail as well and several others.” She continued.

Hannibal stepped in between Will and Freddie, “Let’s not start getting aggressive we must be here for some purpose.”

“Yeah and there doesn’t seem to be any windows or doors.” Bev observed.

The others took another loo around the room and realised she was right, other than them, the chairs and the screen it was completely devoid of anything.

“Looks like we’re not getting out of here any time soon”

Jimmy tried to make light of the situation, “Hope no one needs to use the bathroom at any point.”

“How’d we even get in here?” Alana questioned.

“Who knows? But we are here now, so all that matters is getting out again.”

**}~{**

There was a muffled bump and everyone turned to the noise, not knowing who else could be in this room. There was nowhere to run. Jack stepped towards the chairs. “Who’s there? Come out from behind the chairs!”

Very slowly a young girl stood up. She looked about eighteen or nineteen with wind-chaffed skin, plain but pretty and dark auburn hair. Wrapped around her neck was a pretty scarf.

Everyone startled as if they had seen a ghost. Will took a step forward almost reaching out a hand, not believing his eyes. “A-Abigail?”

“Where have you been?” Alana composed herself as she struggled to come to terms with who stood before her

“I, I can’t say.”

“You must know something. This is a brilliant story.”

“Be quiet, Freddie!”

Abigail looked around the room not sure what to do or say. Thankfully Hannibal decided that it was time to take charge of the situation.

“Might I suggest we leave the questions for later, as it seems the point of us being here could be to reveal answers.”

“And secrets.” Will added as he looked between Abigail and Hannibal, something connecting in his mind.

“Well I’m always up for searching for answers.” Beverly stated.

**}~{**

“What is this? Some sort of trick?” Jack questioned as the lights suddenly dimmed and on the screen appeared wine or maybe blood forming the shape of Doctor Lecter’s head and the word ‘HANNIBAL’.

“I don’t think so. And what do we have to lose?”

Everyone cautiously settled into the provided seats, except Hannibal who was already established in the central chair as if it were his throne.


	2. Seating arrangement

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry not a really chapter, but that should be appearing soon.  
> This is my idea of what the seating arrangement will be.

My seating arrangement for the room

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> If you disagree with the layout or think how it could be better, please let me know,

**Author's Note:**

> Are people interested in this idea? Please let me know.  
> Next chapter we begin the journey, who’s going to be horrified at the true nature of Hannibal?


End file.
